


Shapes and Friends

by agerefandom (tazia101)



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dissociation, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, We Need Better Regression Tags On Here, agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazia101/pseuds/agerefandom
Summary: Mae regresses while Angus is ordering food, but it's not so bad when her friends are there to keep her company. (reposted from tumblr, and explores the thin line between regression and dissociation.)
Relationships: Angus Delaney/Greggory Lee, Mae Borowski & Greggory Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Shapes and Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on @agerefandom on tumblr, where I'm always taking requests from sfw regression blogs! 
> 
> I use non-sexual kink tags because AO3 doesn't have a good system for tagging age regression yet, but I hope that I can popularize the agere tag!

Gregg and Angus’s apartment was nice. It was a little stinky, like boys and musty second-hand stores and cigarettes. But it was still nice. There was always snack food in the cupboards, and lights around their bedroom that flashed in soft patterns, and they had a _loft bed_ (how cool was that??).

Mae especially liked their couch, squishy enough to swallow you and made of leather that squeaked when you moved on it. She liked the holes in the leather that you could stick your hand in and feel the stuffing, stringy but soft between your fingers.

Mae was playing with the squeaky couch, wiggling her butt to make silly sounds. Some of them were high and some of them were low and she couldn’t figure out if there was a pattern to it. Sometimes her elbows brushed against the leather, sticky with the summer heat. Bare skin made a different sound against the couch, but they all made her happy.

“Hey Mae.”

She looked up to see Angus leaning in the doorway. He looked kind of scruffy today, soft patches of hair scattered on his jaw and cheeks. He was still wearing his sweater vest, but the sleeves of his button-up were rolled to the elbow, and that was how you could tell he was feeling casual. Mae blinked at him, trying to smile but feeling too far away to tell if she was doing a good job. Angus’s voice was softer when he spoke again.

“Do you want some pizza?”

Mae nodded. She was probably hungry. She usually spaced out around dinner time.

“She said yeah,” Angus called back into the bedroom. “Do you want me to order it? She’s little.”

“Baby Mae??!”

Gregg’s voice was loud and excited, and he raced into the room a second later, shoving a phone into Angus’s hands on the way past. He seemed to reconsider the motion as he did it, making a quick turn and running back to give Angus a loud kiss on the cheek before pelting towards the couch again. He dropped to his knees and slid across the carpet, ending perfectly in front of Mae where she was sitting on the couch.

“Hey baby Mae, how you doing?”

Mae did her best to smile at him as well.

“Yeah, that’s fair,” Gregg nodded. “Food’s gonna be on its way soon, do you want blocks or cuddles?”

Blocks were nice. Cuddles were nice. Mae tried to put those facts together and hit a wall. What was the question? She was trying to answer something, but she couldn’t remember why she was thinking about cuddles.

Oh, hey, Gregg was here! Mae reached out a hand to touch his hair, patting the crunchy top layer. Gregg put a lot of goop in his hair that made it not very fun to play with. Mae sometimes used goop to make her hair look spikey and awesome but mostly she just let it do what it wanted. She didn’t like the stiff feeling like Gregg did.

Greg tilted his head into her hand, letting her play with it. She used both hands to push it into a funny looking mohawk, but it was making her fingers sticky and she didn’t like it. She wiped her fingers on her shirt and poked Gregg’s cheek instead. Angus got scratchy when he didn’t shave in the mornings, but Gregg was always smooth and soft, like Mae’s cheeks. She pressed on his cheekbones, his bottom lip, the tip of his nose, between his eyebrows. So many textures for a single face.

Gregg took a deep breath and puffed his cheeks out like a chipmunk. Mae poked the new texture on his cheeks, then put her hands on either side of Gregg’s face and pressed the air out of his mouth. It made a funny squeaking sound, and that made Gregg laugh really hard. Mae tried to do the same thing to her cheeks, but she couldn’t make the same squeaky sound that Gregg did.

“Okay, baby Mae, let’s get you some blocks.” Gregg held out his arms, as if he wanted Mae to come into them. Mae looked at him uncertainly. Could she really move her body off the couch? It felt so big and unwieldy. “Take my hands,” Gregg suggested.

That seemed like something Mae could do.

She slipped her hands into Gregg’s, and he pulled her to her feet. Mae wobbled, dizzy and high up and far away, but Gregg wrapped an arm around her and she wasn’t scared of falling. She pressed her forehead into his shirt and got lost in that feeling for a second, the ridges of the neckline against her eyebrows and the rough texture of the fabric on her skin.

Gregg helped her sit again, a little further away from the couch, and went to get a box from the bookshelf. Mae entertained herself by running her fingers over the carpet, making little popping sounds with her lips. The carpet was rough in one direction and smooth in the other, and she drifted off again in the sensation.

“Here you go.” Gregg startled her by putting a box in front of her, a colourful box with stickers all over it. It looked like a kid had decorated it, but Gregg had done it himself, with all of Mae’s favourite colours. He was a good artist when he tried, but he preferred to make a big mess when he could get away with it. Mae loved watching him push paint around a page with his fingers, even though she didn’t like the feeling on her own hands.

It was Mae’s toy box, full of things that Gregg and Angus had bought for her. Mostly Gregg, but Angus had added a little stuffed bunny with stars on the ears, and Mae loved it so much. Mae had been surprised when they had first shown it to her, but now it just made her smile. She knew everything inside, stuffies and squishies and toys with lights that flashed different colours. Gregg only pulled out the blocks for now, upending the plastic bag they were kept in and letting them tumble across the carpet.

Mae picked a few of them up and ran her fingers over them. The edges, the curves, rough with wood grain and mixed up with sharp corners that poked her when she pressed her thumb on them. She knocked them against each other, enjoying the noise. Gregg played as well, stacking up towers of blocks and prompting Mae to knock them down. He laughed at the destruction, looking pleased with her poking fingers.

Eventually, Angus came back from the phone call and sat beside Gregg, one arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and the other one helping with the towers.

Mae knew that the pizza would come soon, and the food would be in her tummy, and she would come back from the place where she was drifting. But for now, it was nice to feel the corners of the blocks and watch Angus help Gregg stack them higher. The shapes became real between her fingers, feeling the limits of them. She could knock down all the towers she liked because they would just be rebuilt in new ways, to the sound of Gregg’s delighted laughter. Things were far away, but it didn’t mean they were bad. It was kind of nice to drift when your friends were holding on tight, and you knew they wouldn’t let you go. 


End file.
